Goku (A World Without Grace)
Quotes Summary Goku was once an angel under the rule of YHVH. He was a very disobediant angel, kicked out of heaven for his sins against YHVH. He was sent to a planet of Universe 7, under the rule of one of the great three angels, Zeno. He begged YHVH for forgiveness of his sins but was told no as he already saw his face and his glory and thus must take consequence for his action. He was given a body that resembled that of both a human and a monkey, as well as the ability to evolve variously and fast throughout his lifetime. This hybread was known as a sayian. He was also given a few more sayians to have company with. He desired to repent through his works, and decided to protect the weak and those of extreme need. This was usually through violent methods. Sayians were a genius, both in technology and fighting. Goku was one of the few sayians that was not an expert of technology. He chose to become a leader regardless of these setbacks. The sayians chose to mass produce their population, their technology, and their fighting stats. They did this through various training methods produced by their technology. Most were good guys. Then the tyrant known as Frezia attacked the people with his might. The sayians surrendered and Frezia made a deal with them saying he would only spare them if they chose to become his slaves forever. Most agreed. They would go over, terrorizing every planet under his name, and claiming it as their own land. Goku was upset with this and escaped to planet Earth to plot his way on how to defeat these sayians. He would find a way to besome Super Sayian and destroy Frezia, Planet Vegeta (now named), and his minions for good. Allong his way, he married, the wife giving birth to a son named Gohan, as well as Goku joining forces with a (once enemy) named Vegeta. Vegeta was second under Frezia's command, and wanted true freedom to rebel against him. Vegeta also had a son named Trunks. After destroying Frezia, as well as Planet Vegeta, he thought everything was over. Little did he know that the sayians had backup. With their advanced technology on all of the other planets they took over, they gave birth to biosayians, with the power of fused advanced technology and the sayian combat abilities. This was called the Red Ribbon Army. The top four fighters of this new race of enemies included Biobroly, Cell, Majin Buu, and Hatchiyack. It is also a notable mention that after Goku destroyed Planet Vegeta, the humans back on Earth weren't too happy with Goku. Many called him a hero, while others called him a "false savior." Many of the humans were afraid that even Goku was getting too powerful, and they would be unable to do anything if Goku were to ever turn against him. Even his wife Chi-Chi hated him and attempted to take his son away, turn him into a scholar, and call for divorce. Despite these claims, Goku did not give up. He sirst found a way to reach SSJ3. He then fused with Vegeta, creating the legendary Vegeito to stop this new race of Sayians. Then Beerus arrives. Beerus claims he was sent by both Zeno and YHVH to kill Goku, due to his past sins. Beerus claimed that he would not kill Goku without a good fight however, and thought him how to become the legendary Super Sayian God to be able to fight him. Whis summons the Super Dragon Balls created by Zeno to fulfill this transformation. After Goku defeats Beerus, he leaves and Whis teaches BOTH Goku and Vegeta how to become super sayian Blue, just in time for Frezia's arrival. After defeating Frezia again, the timelines begin to become distroted, thus beginning the Project X Zone era. Goku meets a new enemy named Black Goku, who's goal is to erase all Mortals in the name of God's justice. Goku tries to stop him, along with MANY other villains from many different universes, with the help of the humans and other aliens that worked with Renji and Xiamoyu. Goku and Vegeta are unable to become super sayian Blue for unknown reasons, (but still had SSG for last resort) and the PXZ cast helps them to unlock their God state. Goku teaches the humans how to become powerful. Most scorn him for being too powerful. Of these humans, the one who hated Goku the most was Guiomar, calming he was an enemy of God, and God would destroy the whole team, thus leading to the destruction of the multiverse, if the Humans tolerated Goku and God's desire to destroy him. Guiomar also hated the fact that Goku loves fighting, and would put lives at risk for the sake of battle. Goku recieves newfound hatred for YHVH, traveling all the way to the Shin Megami Tensai verse to finally stop YHVH's law, claiming that not even Guiomar would stop him on this mission. Goku is also known for being very forgiving to enemies due to not receiving forgiveness from YHVH, and will even let murders go if the promise they won't hurt others again. The only people he refuses to forgive are YHVH and Frezia, even letting Zeno go of his actions. He also believes he can overcome anything in his own strength. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good? Name: Goku Origin: A World Without Grace Multiverse Gender:Male Age: Varies Classification:Angel, Fallen Angel, Sayian Demon Themes: A Hope when there is no Hope https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCTQZM6Ts-c Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | 5-B | High 4-C | 4-B | 3-A | 2-B | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Reactive Power Level, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Precognition, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Sealing with the Mafuba, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken,) Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Possibly Portal Creation, Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God | Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency:Multiversal+ (Comparable to Lucifer) | ' Planet Level' | ' Large star Level' | Solar System Level ''' | '''Universe Level (Goku and Beerus were about to destroy the whole universe) | Multiversal | Multiversal+ (could now stop said character) Speed:, Unknown, likely MFTL+ (standard scaling for PXZ characters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:Multiversal+ (Comparable to Lucifer) | ' Planet Level' | ' Large star Level' | Solar System Level ''' | likely '''Universe Level | Multiversal | Multiversal+ (could now survive hits from said character) Stamina: Very high Range:'''Planetary | Solar System level | Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low outside of battle, high in battle Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Destructo Disc:' Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Key: Angel Form | Base | SSJ1 | SSJ2-SSJ3 | SSG-SSB | ' SSB to SSBKK (PXZ arc)' | Limit Breaker Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball